Bird of Ill Omen
by Anima-Celesta
Summary: RÉÉCRITURE. Cheryl Dursley avait toujours été une petite fille normale jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Reafan. Elle, une sorcière? Future élève à Poudlard? Il faut croire. "Quand même, c'est moche comme nom pour une école. - Tu crois vraiment que tu vas y aller pour débattre de la beauté du nom?"


_Bonjour !_

_Me revoilà avec une réécriture de Maudite. Je ne me sentais pas capable de laisser cette fic en plan. J'avais trop d'idées pour elle quand je l'ai commencé en 2nde pour ça. Et disons que lorsque j'ai entendu pour la première fois le thème d'Harry Potter (dans notre lycée, il y a un vote pour choisir la sonnerie de chaque mois. Une fois, nous avons eu droit au thème de Star Wars et Pirates des Caraïbes. Là, c'était Harry Potter) durant le bac blanc, j'ai repensé à cette fic. Et je me suis dis « … Faut vraiment que je réécrive ça un jour ». Et voilà. J'ai commencé._

_Bref, j'ai finis de raconter ma vie._

_Sinon, cette réécriture est différente de l'originale dans la mesure où j'ai progressé et où l'histoire est un peu plus sérieuse. Ce n'est donc pas la même ambiance. Et même le scénario a un peu changé._

_Bon, il y aura toujours des idioties de Reafan de temps en temps parce que Reafan, c'est un peu l'âme de Maudite donc bon._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle. J'ai aussi choisis de modifier et d'approfondir la relation qu'entretiennent Reafan et Cheryl. _

_Certains personnages comme Orion Sternbild n'apparaîtront probablement pas. C'est possible qu'ils reviennent mais rien n'est moins sur._

_Enfin voilà. Je terminerais donc par dire que seules Cheryl et Reafan m'appartiennent, que l'univers d'Harry Potter est à J. et que je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_._

* * *

_._

Prologue

A l'école, il y avait deux types d'élèves. Ceux qui avaient des amis et les autres : ceux qui étaient ignorés, moqués pour leur physique ingrat, leur peu d'intelligence, leur handicap, leur poids, leurs bons résultats scolaires ou leur bizarrerie. Dudley Dursley avait toujours pensé que ses enfants feraient partie de la première catégorie : après tout, sa fille unique, Cheryl, avait tout pour se faire des amis. Elle était mignonne avec ses boucles blondes coiffées en couettes, ses grands yeux verts -identiques à ceux de son cousin, avait noté Dudley à la naissance de sa fille-, ses légères rondeurs et sa gentillesse. Mais non. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Cheryl était exclue des élèves de sa classe.

S'il avait demandé aux camarades de sa fille pourquoi elle était seule, ceux-ci lui auraient répondu qu'elle était étrange à souvent fixer un point précis alors qu'il n'y avait rien ou encore à parler toute seule. Et puis tous l'avaient vu pendant la dernière partie de balle au prisonnier, ce ballon lancé sur Cheryl qui s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de son nez, figé dans l'air avant d'être brutalement renvoyé à son lanceur. Ce dernier en avait eu ses lunettes cassées. Depuis ce jour-là, Cheryl Dursley était la sorcière de sa classe.

- Ils ont raison sur un point : tu es vraiment une sorcière, lui déclara Reafan.

Cheryl pencha la tête sur le coté dans une mimique interrogatrice, attendant des précisions de la part de Reafan, cette petite aux airs d'oiseau de mauvaise augure dont les yeux dorés perçants ajoutaient une touche de couleur sur son visage à la blancheur cadavérique encadré par des cheveux noirs de jais étrangement duveteux, comme s'il s'agissait en réalité de plumes. Personne ne voyait ou n'entendait Reafan exceptée Cheryl depuis qu'elle avait mit cette bague -alors trop grande pour elle mais qui s'était adaptée à la taille de son doigt comme par magie- trouvée dans le grenier de ses grands-parents maternels. Depuis, la petite fille n'avait jamais réussi à enlever l'anneau.

- Il n'y a rien de péjoratif dans le mot « sorcière » comme te le font croire les histoires que tu lis pour l'école. Tu as de la magie en toi, c'est tout.

- « Préjoratif », ça veut dire « pas bien », demanda Cheryl en ignorant les regards des autres élèves.

Reafan hocha positivement la tête après avoir corrigé sa prononciation tandis que la petite fille assimilait le fait qu'être sorcière n'était pas mauvais : pour Cheryl, les amis ne mentaient jamais et même si personne ne la voyait ou ne l'entendait, même si elle disait de longs mots compliqués, Reafan était sa seule amie. Donc, elle ne mentait pas.

- Dans quelques années, tu recevras une lettre. Quand tu auras onze ans plus exactement. Cette lettre t'annonceras que tu es une sorcière et que pour apprendre à maîtriser ta magie, tu devras aller à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de la magie.

Attentive, Cheryl demanda à Reafan si elle était allée à Poularde.

- Poudlard, la corrigea Reafan. Et non, je n'y suis jamais allée : j'étais encore en Scandinavie quand l'école a été fondée. Et même en maîtrisant la magie, on ne m'aurait pas accepté là-bas.

- Pourquoi, demanda Cheryl sans obtenir de réponse.

Un jour, je t'expliquerais, murmura simplement Reafan tandis que la sonnerie marquant la fin de la récréation sonnait. Cheryl regagna sa classe, son amie sur les talons en imaginant à quoi ressemblerait Poudlard, si elle aurait un balais volant et une baguette comme les sorciers des contes qu'elle devait lire à la maison avec son père. Un sourire rêveur se forma sur ses lèvres.

Poudlard. Elle était pressée d'y être. Même si le nom de l'école était particulièrement moche.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà donc la réécriture du prologue. J'ai commencé le chapitre 1 d'ailleurs._

_Dans tous les cas, Maudite et la réécriture sont différentes. Ceux qui avaient lu la première version remarqueront que notamment, la rencontre Cheryl-Reafan n'est plus du tout la même. Idem pour la relation entre les deux : dans Maudite, il n'avait jamais été question de Reafan expliquant le monde magique à Cheryl._

_Bref, en espérant que cela vous avez aimé._

_A la prochaine !_


End file.
